super_death_battle_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Meta Knight vs Sephiroith
description Who of these FTL, planet level beings might win if they fought in a Death Battle? Interlude Wiz: There's a few things that describes this warriors, being faster than light, busting planets and being a threat to the main protagonists Boomstick: Like Meta Knight! The wielder of Galaxia! Wiz: And Sephiroth, the one winged angel 'Boomstick: He is Wiz and I am Boomstick! Wiz: And our job is analyze their armor, weapons and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle 'Meta Knight (Cue- Meta Knight's Revenge Boomstick: Meta Knight, the second remaining Star Warrior. We don't know that much about him, actually! Wiz: What we know is, he went in a war against Nightmare... You know why he is "The second survivor", right...? Boomstick: Yeah... Meta Knight survived and followed Kirby, the other Star Warrior Wiz: Then he fought him many times, he obviously lost, but he always challenges Kirby. Boomstick: When he loses a battle, his mask splits on two, he teleports to somewhere, and his mask is always fine! Wiz: Let's start on Meta Knight's abilities, he has Meta Quick, which increases his speed, he can also summon Swordsmans...? Boomstick: He can also heal himself, and use the almighty Mach Tornado! This small fucker also has a sword of infinite power, Galaxia! Wiz: Speaking of Galaxia, Meta Knight's best move comes from it, Galaxia Darkness. Meta Knight uses his cape to cover the enemy, then... '''Boomstick: SLASH! The enemy gets either badly damaged or obliderated by it! Wiz: Starting off his feats, he is able to hold a massive statue.... With only his sword Boomstick: Holy shit! That needs some crazy strength Wiz: His power isn't lacking either, he can harm Magolor, who created a whole dimensión, scales to Kirby, who has Multi-solar system attack potency at least. Boomstick: He has also some crazy speed! He can keep up with Kirby, who could cross to another universe IN SECONDS! Wiz: About his durabilty, he should scale to Kirby and has tanked multiple hits from the latter, not to mention his great stamina, as he can fight, fly and use abilities without getting tired Boomstick: But he has a few flaws, he will never escape a battle, and his pride is really huge, also, if he loses his mask he will feel ashamed and will give up Wiz: Meta Knight, albeit has flaws, is an extremely dangerous and experienced fighter Boomstick: Well, the cute stuff can the this badass and strong? Meta Knight: Fight me! 'Sephiroth' (Cue- Those chosen by the planet Wiz: Sephiroth, the absolute best soldier due to his many success on the battlefield. Boomstick: Until revelations from his past erigen him insane! Wiz: Yeah... Moving on Sephiroth's abilities, he has a lot of them, allow us to list them *Stop *Break *Reflect *Wall *Silence *Toad *Final Attack *Arise *Death Sentence *Slow *Magic Breath *Pandora's Box *Death force *Death Boomstick: But obviously, Sephiroth's best abilities are the Octaslash! 8 slashes similar to Cloud's Omnislash! Wiz: We also have Meteor, as it's name states, is a great meteor that damages the planet heavily! Boomstick: Supernova, which creates a giant explosion that can consume the WHOLE F*****G SOLAR SYSTEM!!! Wiz: But Sephiroth's best ability is Heartless Angel, it lets the enemy almost dead, without the option of using Magic '''Boomstick: Moving on his feats, he is stronger than Zach Fair, a dwarf star level being! Wiz: Speaking of which, he is also FTL+ via being faster than both Zach and Cloud, and he was able to react the Omnislash, which is far faster than that! Boomstick: But Sephiroth's best feat is Supernova, which can consume the whole solar system. Wiz: Moving on intelligence, he is a genius tactician for being the greatest soldier, as we explained below. Boomstick: But watch out, because if you found this guy, consider yourself screwed Sephiroth: Tell me what you cherish most. Give me the pleasure of taking it away.' Intermission Wiz: Alright, the combatants are set, lets end this debate once and for all '''Boomstick: Is time for a Death Battle!!! 'Pre-Death Battle' ''Pop Star Meta Knight was reading a book while Kirby was travelling on the Warp Star, then an unknown figure just sliced through it and made it explode, Kirby fell with fire on him Meta Knight:...? Meta Knight: Kirby! Sephiroth: Hmm... Killed the wrong thing... *Sephiroth teleports away, Meta Knight does the same An open field Meta Knight founds the One Winged Angel, and says a few words. Meta Knight: Who are you? Sephiroth: I am Sephiroth. (...) ''Meta Knight: Fight me Meta Knight draw his golden blade, Galaxia Sephiroth: I am searching for Mother. Do yo-''' Meta Knight kept his fighting stance, before his sword started to erupt some fire '''Sephiroth: As you wish, foolish warrior FIGHT! 'DEATH BATTLE' (Cue- Vs Sephiroth Meta Knight opened the battle by sending a few flames and energy beams toward Sephiroth, he shot them down with his own. A smoke cloud was formed when the blasts collided, Meta Knight was coming from it and slashed the one winged angel... Wall The puffball's sword hit something... It wasn't flesh, Sephiroth protected himself with a wall and teleported behind Meta Knight, slashing him. Meta Knight receives the blow with almost no problem, and starts flying around, Sephiroth shots him down with some energy balls before trying to stab the star warrior... When Sephiroth's sword hit the ground, Meta Knight wasn't there, only a great crater When the puffball hid, it took a plan, he sneaked behind Sephiroth and impaled him with Galaxia, the One winged angel wasn't even fazed, Meta Knight took Galaxia off really quickly, and started slashing him multiple times in the back, Sephiroth had a plan to deal with Meta Knight's speed. Stop All of sudden, Meta Knight started slowing down, Sephiroth dashed toward the slowed down warrior, and slashed him multiple times... The small warrior blocked all of the goddamn slashes like if he could see the future, not even slowing him could do something. After a few attacks blocked, Meta Knight impaled Sephiroth and threw a beam, making him crash with some boulders. Sephiroth had that covered, and used his next spell. Haste This time Sephiroth took Meta Knight off-guard, Meta Knight blocked one, the second broke his guard. Sephiroth abused the recoil time and slashed Meta Knight three times, before sending a powerful slash that send Meta Knight to crash with something. Sephiroth: Unworthy warrior, give up so I can kill you'' (Cue- Dark Meta Knight From the smoke cloud, the puffball dashed toward the one winged angel and tried slashing him, the latter dodges and slashes Meta Knight's back. Meta Knight came angry, he slashed Sephiroth and teleported behind him to use a Mach Tornado. The angel coudn't even react to it, he got sucked in and got hit, already weaken by the battle, tried to do something. Magic Breath A storm of fire, lightning, and ice magic hit Meta Knight, he wasn't able to block it, Sephiroth smirked, before falling, receiving damage from the tornado. Meta Knight dashed toward Sephiroth again, this time he teleported behind him and cut the wing, Sephiroth yelled in pain as blood started coming from his back, then he knew Meta Knight would do the same with his head, but Sephiroth had a plan in case of that happening... Final Attack When the angel casted the spell, Meta Knight cutted him in half with Galaxia like butter, Sephiroth fell, lifeless on the floor. (Music stops) K.O? '''...BUT (Cue- Jenova Absolute Arise Sephiroth almost impales the Star Warrior by suprise, he was alive..? Meta Knight: How...? How are you still alive? Sephiroth didn't answer the question, he just attacked Meta Knight again, but this time, he wouldn't fail. Blades collided again, blow after blow, the small warrior was losing advantage, Meta Knight backed up a bit and used another ability, healing himself, the puffball was ready to attack again. Sephiroth was aware of that, and used another spell to stop Meta Knight. Break Meta Knight received another attack, that one petrified him. Surprisingly, Meta Knight break out of the spell, and started running faster. The Star Warrior created two soldiers out of his own power, and the three swordsmen dashed toward the angel, he used part of his magical spells to end them quickly. Death Sentence Death Both warriors died, but Meta Knight was close enough to attack Sephiroth, the Warrior grabbed Sephiroth, threw him onto the floor and started stomping on him, Sephiroth stopped Meta Knight with a magical blow again Meteor A giant meteor fell from space, it could destroy the entire planet, Meta Knight stopped stomping on Sephiroth and flew toward the meteor, Meta Knight send an slash, a second later, the meteor shattered on a billion pieces, when the Star Warrior was on the ground, he coudn't see Sephiroth, something make him react... Octaslash Cue- Meta Knight's battle (skip to 2:52) Sephiroth appeared behind Meta Knight, he slashed him multiple times, the puffball countered them with his own, after ight slashes, a sound wave was heard, it could've erupted any man's ears, but not these two, Meta Knight thought it was time to end that battle... He slashed a few times before sneaking behind Sephiroth, then he activated Galaxia Darkness, Sephiroth used his last attack after everything went dark-pitched Meta Knight: Know... My... POWER! Heartless Angel '''''SLASH! CRUNCH! BAM! CRACK!! (Music stops) Meta Knight fell sit on the ground, there wasn't any sign of his eyes, his mask soon cracked a little, and blood started coming from the latter... .... But Meta Knight was still alive... Sephiroth stood there for a second, then he dropped his blade, both his throat and half part were cut, Sephiroth's body then fell on the ground, lifeless. REAL K.O! Meta Knight cleans the blood on his mask, then walks away... Or it was....? The small warrior looks back at Kirby, who's body is burning, still alive, but really weak, a blinding light comes from behind Meta Knight, Sephiroth was floating, the holy light mutates Sephiroth's body on a grotesque creature, big body and wings on his arms, the one-winged angel Meta Knight had fought wasn't the same, only thing similar was its head, which had the eyes closed. Cue ~ Birth of a God Meta Knight dashes toward the giant Sephiroth at alarming speeds, preparing to attack, the bizarre creature stands there, slowly advancing to his enemy. The small puffball keeps running, fire on his blade. Shootting the energy fire, Sephiroth only stays there Fire 3 Blazing portions of energy comes from the core, countering Meta Knight's efforts of hitting him, regardless, the star warrior runs and jumps at immense speeds, with a small cut, a wing of Sephiroth's body drops, screaming on agony, the creature uses another attack. Demi 3 Purple energy buries Meta Knight onto the ground long enough for a small rest from part of Sephiroth, who still feels the pain of losing his first limb. However, Meta Knight raises from the ground, wings started coming from his back. Meta Knight: Give up! This time, Meta Knight went on full rage against the one-winged angel, but when he is close enough, particles of ice from the air generate giant ice shards. Ice 3 All of the shards impale the star warrior. Leaving a small cry, Meta Knight holds his ground and prepares another attack, this time, with a quick sword attack Sephiroth's remaining wing drops. After Sephiroth lost his remaining limb, he couldn't stop Meta Knight's attempts of ending his life, after a few seconds of silence, the Star Warrior runs at the floating monster. Quake 3 The whole field shakes and pieces of it fall, losing the speed Sephiroth tries to rest, not for very long, because Meta Knight was propelled by a piece of the floor, with a horizontal slash, Sephiroth's remaining body falls, Meta Knight goes again and slashes it around two-hundred times before it even touches the floor, the angel's body didn't explode, it turned onto litteral liquid of the amount of attacks. Meta knight looks at the destruction and the bloody lake that left of the angel, but.... Its head was intact, light started recovering Sephiroth's fighting peak, Meta Knight simply asks him. Meta Knight: Why don't you.... DIE?!?!– the puffball ups his sword once more, healing everything he suffer, Sephiroth on the other hand suffers another mutation. Seven wings, a holy transformation Sephiroth: I'LL BRING YOU DISPAIR!!!!! Meta Knight stares on fear at the new body of Sephiroth, and dashes again, thdeis time determined to kill that monster once and for all, hitting him once with galaxia, Sephiroth's body bleeds a little, both ascending to t clouds, Sephiroth's Telekinesis starts throwing Meta Knight around, just to send him something. Flare Fire started spreading around Sephiroth's body, said fire comes to his body and its thrown at Meta Knight, only affecting the puffball. Sephiroth: I show you Jenova's power! Supernova A sun-like figure lands on the planet, it taked Meta Knight and Sephiroth with it. Pop-star wasn't that damaged by the blast, though the field was literally a big crater on the floor. ---- A dark place is shown. As fast as the dark place appeared, a few green loots of energy appear flying around, and later some of those loots fuse together in two positions of that dark place. After fusing, the green loots generated what seemed to be a puffball and a man. The human holds masamune, the puffball holds a small sword, both stare at each other.... It was time to end that battle''' Meta Knight and Sephiroth both run toward the other, the one-winged angel didn't want to play around, as he swung Masamune... Pandora Box But Meta Knight was smart, he dodged the strike and literally cut Sephiroth's hand off, before throwing another slash at his legs, another at his arm with a finishing jump and slashing vertically. Sephiroth's body turned onto pieces, dead for good. The screen goes back as the only one standing on that field is the Star Warrior, walking away from the place to where Kirby was. Meta Knight: That was.... Certainly a not-so hard oponent.... '''''K.O! 'Conclusion' Boomstick: That was AWESOME! Show it again! Wiz: Let us explain, this battle was a no brainer, Sephiroth is around 55 the speed of light, right? Well, Meta Knight's lowest feat is off around 1000+ times, considering he cleared many solar systems in seconds Boomstick: Sephiroth's Supernova may be strong, but Meta Knight's lowest feats were Drawcia trapping and destroying multiple solar systems, Dark Matter destroying a good chunk of a galaxy and King Dedede trapping stars around the sky Wiz: Sephiroth's abilites and materia were helpful... Only to keep him alive for a few minutes, sorry for being short, but this is a stomp... Boomstick: Looks like Sephiroth's chances of victory were simply turned to pieces Wiz: The winner is, Meta Knight Note:All credits go to ☀Sebastian pereira90 Category:Video Games themed Death Battles Category:Kirby vs Final Fantasy Themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs Villain' themed Death Battles Category:'Villains vs Anti-Heroes' themed Death Battles Category:'Alien' themed Death Battles Category:Sword Duel Category:Sebastian pereira90